


Absolutely Mental [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crossover, Download Available, Gen, Multiverse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wizarding world is at war; Chrestomanci intervenes. Crossover, book VII.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Mental [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absolutely Mental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223361) by [Kettricken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettricken/pseuds/Kettricken). 



[Download here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/veffu8tfczia48n/Absolutely_Mental.mp3) Right click to save. (10:33, 10 MB MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Thanks so much to Kettricken for giving me permission to podfic this story.


End file.
